


The Picture of Emmeline Gray

by FluppyGoo



Category: Dorian Gray (2009), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King, The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: F/M, Fem-Pennywise, Horror, POV First Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18695593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluppyGoo/pseuds/FluppyGoo
Summary: Being immortal brings consequences, such as been dead on the inside, depraved of any empathy. But, what is love if not a great interest and pleasure for something or someone? Could I have fallen in love with an entity as old as the universe itself? Fem-Pennywise x Dorian Gray





	The Picture of Emmeline Gray

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 
> 
> I don't own Stephen's King's It or The Picture of Dorian Gray

Who would have thought that the great multimillionaire Dorian Gray who haves a lot of free time in his hands would end up in a place like this? Believe me when I say that I have traveled the world for more than sixty years and I thought I had seen it all. Now I'm back in America, in Washington County.

  
But nothing could have prepared me for this trip.

  
By the way, have I already told you how beautiful and charming I am? Well, there is nothing more beautiful than what I found in the small town of Derry, Maine in 1988.  
The first thing I thought on arrival was about going to see the places of interest. Going back to Paris was my second goal, but I never thought that I would find something more beautiful than myself in this small town. I had money, beauty, and eternal life. But that one thing that I was missing was power. If I could only wrap it around my fingers I would be the most powerful person in the world. Or that's what I thought.

  
On my way to Derry, I switched the radio to the local station on the highway. That dark night scorched by heavy rain and thunder was the last straw, but I was lucky that the road was empty. Then, something on the radio caught my attention.  
"Hey, Ted did you hear about the Denbrough family incident this past weekend?" said a soft but very masculine voice. "For our many radio listeners out there that haven't got up to speed, Zack Denbrough son, George Elmer Denbrough went missing a couple of days ago. Tell us more about it, Mark." answered back a sharp voice. I lighted a smoke.

  
"Yes, it's a sad tragedy. According to his brother, Bill, George went outside the house during the storm to play with a paper ballot that his brother had made for him,"  
A fog had covered the view of the main roadway, so I decided to pull the car over on the right side of the road and listen to the radio.  
" ...the Denbrough family did their best along with Derry's police department to extend a search for the boy, but there hasn't been any news since." the voice in the radio continued, "What about the rumors Ted?" I yawned. My eyes began to tire. "What about them?" Ted replied.

  
"Haven't you heard about the monster that kidnaps children?" Mark said.

  
"I went to the local library the other night to see if there was a story. I read and missing children and adults are a common thing here in Derry, well... they happen every 27 years but still." That made me leave the Cigarette aside for a moment. It drew my attention.

  
"Ted, that's an urban legend." I laughed. "Is it Mark?" Another stupid urban legend. Correct me if my opinion is wrong, but I have witnessed almost everything that had to be seen in this world during all my years alive. Sometimes I wonder if such things are even real.

  
"Well, it just so happens that this is the 27th year since the last incident, and people here in Derry seem to ignore it." I didn't have hopes up. In the past I have traveled the world trying to find something supernatural that told me "you are not alone in this world" but I had no such luck.

  
Why now? Was something supernatural happening in this town? I started the car and crossed my fingers, hoping that I'll hopefully run into this so call monster. Further on the road was a small motel near the main road. The Derry sign was behind me now, but with the pouring rain, it was more of a guess than anything.

  
The place seemed deserted. There was not a single vehicle on sight when I parked the car near the motel outside the parking lot. I ran in the rain and got to the front door and to my luck the door was closed. It's not like I would die of hypothermia or something like that, but ruining my expensive suit was a downer. I paid a good amount of money for this dark Victorian-era suit.

  
The big old wooden doors were open inwards. It had only taken a moment of distraction for someone to open them. "Is anyone there? Hello?" I shouted in between the doors that led to a dark corridor that seemed to end on a large counter. Couldn't hold a smile, lengthening my stride and moving briskly, the counter came into view. No one was in the front and the hallways to the sides were taken of any light.  
The darkness along the right aisle kept growing. I swear that I heard the voice of a little boy laughing.

  
"Can I help you with something, sir?" Said a voice to my side coming from a senior man dressed in a dark suit.

  
"Why is so dark in here?" I asked.

  
"My apologies, sir. The power went out during the storm and sadly we don't have a backup generator."

  
Surely, the man had not been standing behind the counter all along, right? I was intrigued, but if I had been a normal person I would have jump-scare at his words.

  
"True." I smiled. Apparently, the old man did not approve of my smile and tilted his head a bit to the side.

  
"Do you want to stay the night?" asked the old fellow.

  
"Oh, yes. I will like the best room for the night, please." He was floating his white gloves together, something a nervous person would do, but I ignored his action and took the key to the room.

  
"Left hallway, first right, at the end of the hall, room eighty-nine." The old man tried to emit my smile, but it didn't go well.

  
"Thank You," I raised an eyebrow. I did the best I could to contain a laugh, been prudent hadn't been my style for almost ten years, change was a most for me, a reason to keep living I suppose. But as if he could read my mind suddenly, he looked at me with a stern gazed.

  
Getting to the room wasn't a problem, I reclined quickly on the bed once inside. Didn't pay attention to anything else just wanted to close my eyes and get up early so I could go to the library. I needed to check the rumor on the radio as soon as possible.

  
Woke up with a start hours later as someone or something was hitting something hollow continuously. The deep blows of knocking something over and over again could be heard in the distance, it could have been a wall or a door.  
The clock had strike three o'clock in the morning, I placed my shoes on and I left the room abruptly. "Anyone there?" I smiled. I couldn't stand the satisfaction to experience a horror movie. The dark creepy motel, the storm, the lack of light, the old man in the counter and now the noise that the lead protagonist would follow to meet the "inciting incident" of the story.

  
"I was definitely gonna be proven right or wrong today," I said sarcastically to myself. I went to the counter and the old man was not present, of course not. It would not be fun if he were to tell me about the boring history of the place. There it was again, the boy's giggle. "Wait." I speed up the pace and jog to the other hall.

  
At the cross-shape corridor, just to my right, I heard the voice once again, but this time the boy's cries were coming from inside a room with the number one thousand four hundred eight. I tried to open the door but it didn't budge, it was closed, I crouched to look through the lock but I only saw what seem to be the red contrast of the room's wall, there was no furniture either. It was odd.

  
"I would not go near that room if I were you." the old man appeared again. I swear he just materialized out of nowhere. "I heard a child crying, didn't you?" I said with my hands on the door. "There has to be a-"  
"A key?" He continued, "Yes, many hear him, and they also disappear when they ask for the key to the room." The old man approached me, "Why is this room four digits?" I said with curiosity. "We are on the thirteenth floor, sir." I tried to find the right words but I could hardly pronounce them. "But this is the first floor? I-"

  
"Yes, you did. The room you're staying lost the numbers one and four and the other floors are underground. Technically, this would be the first floor if this motel wasn't built on an old war bunker." There was a moment of silence between us as I gazed at the room's door. "If you wish for the key." The old man put an old bronze key in front of me and I didn't hesitate to take it.

  
Let something so exciting like this passed? Not a chance. As I expected the old man had disappeared on me again when I turned my back on him. I didn't open the door at all. I went outside for a smoke. The rain had passed. What was a very nice relief for me, since I could not see anything before on the road.

  
Now the surroundings of the motel were being revealed at sunrise, heavy rain had covered the forest on the other side of the road. An hour later, I'd finished unpacking my stuff from the car. The room had not been so expensive which had been another relief as they didn't accept credit cards. I took my suit and went to the car.

  
If that monster had anything to do with this motel I was determined to find out. First stop would be the library and then visit the Denbrough family.

  
A boy stood on the entrance to the motel with a balloon red as an apple when I drew back to get out of the parking lot.

  
"Good-morning," I said, taking the curved. The boy didn't reply but ran inside instead. Maybe, there was a family that stood the night in the room and the old man was fucking with me. I shouldn't have kept my expectations high.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> The story will have Rated-R content in future chapters for explicit content, gore and violence.


End file.
